Reunited
by TheMythicalPlatypus
Summary: TJ Flynn is a fourteen-year-old orphan from California. After being transferred to an orphanage in Danville, an interesting week in school ensues for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Pizza or burger, honey?"  
"Pizza, please," answered the girl.  
The woman standing behind the counter put a slice on her plate. "Thanks," said the redhead. She walked off.

Teresa June, or TJ to family and friends, began making her way across the immensely crowded cafeteria to an empty table in the corner. In her pathway was the popular girls' table, which no outsiders were invited to, ever. Ever.

As she was innocently walking past, she gave an exclamation as something hit her foot and caused her to trip.  
She fell to the hard tile cafeteria floor with a thud.

As she sat up and began recuperating from the hard fall, she looked behind her so determine the cause of the trip.

It was none other than Alyssa Bluebury, the most popular girl in the school.

"Oops," the girl said in a snarky, sarcastic manner. She laughed. "So sorry, hon."  
Her laugh ground hard on TJ's ears. She shook her head to forget the sound.  
TJ rolled her eyes and looked forward. In front of her was a equally redheaded kid with what appeared to be a triangle for a head. He was offering her a hand.  
She took his hand, and he helped her to her feet. "Sorry about that," the kid said.

"It's...fine," she said.  
"Name's Phineas," said the kid. "What's yours?"  
"Um, Teresa June. You can call me TJ, though," she replied.  
"Nice to meet you, TJ. Here, let me help you." He began to help her pick up her lunch tray and what had fallen off.  
"Thanks," she said. She began to pick up the mess as well.

After they were done, they put the food in the garbage. "Here, I'll buy you another lunch." offered Phineas.  
"No, no, that's okay. I wasn't that hungry anyway." she said, shaking her head.  
"You sure?"  
"No, seriously. But thanks anyway, Phineas was it?"  
"Yeah. Okay. Well, at least sit with us?"  
"Sure."

They walked over to the group's table. Once there, Phineas introduced the new recruit.  
"Hey guys, this is TJ. I invited her to sit with us." said Phineas, gesturing for her to sit down.  
"Hi." said TJ softly.  
"TJ, this is my brother Ferb, and Isabella, Buford and Baljeet." he said, pointing to each.  
Everyone greeted her kindly. She sat down.

"So, TJ, you new here?" asked Isabella.  
"Yeah. Transferred here from California," said TJ.  
"Cool! Where at?" asked Phineas.  
"An orphanage in Los Angeles." she answered.

Everyone sighed sympathetically. She blushed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Phineas.  
"Yeah. My parents died a few months ago. In fact, the reason I transferred here is because they're close to locating who my parents left me to in their will."  
"Oh. That's good." said Phineas.  
"Yeah. My uncle died, so I'm going to live with my aunt." she said.  
"Well, at least you have a place to stay." said Isabella.  
She nodded. She looked at Phineas. He looked familiar...maybe too familiar. She suddenly gave a start. "I...need...to...go," she said, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom.

She ran down the hall into the girls' bathroom. She ran up to the sink and splashed water on her face. Why had it not dawned on her before? This Phineas kid looked...

 _Just...like...Dad..._


	2. Chapter 2

TJ dried off her face with a paper towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head again. _Not possible,_ she thought. Then she finally noticed that the other girls in the bathroom were staring at her.

"Had an epiphany," she said, pointing to the sink.

All the girls nodded and continued what they were doing.

She looked back to the mirror. _It couldn't be..._ she thought. _It's just my imagination. He...he can't be._

After she stared off into the distance, contemplating, she heard the bell ring. She was then shook out of her state of daydreaming, and realized she had somewhere to be. She ran back outside the bathroom, and down the hall to her next class. She thought she had heard a yell for her name, but ignored it. There were probably more TJ's there, anyway. Mostly boys-her name was unusual for a girl, it seemed.

Meanwhile, after the sudden rush by TJ, the rest of the group thought about what had just happened.

"She must really have had to go to the bathroom," said Phineas.  
While the others nodded, Isabella actually understood girls, and she knew that something was up. It all didn't make sense to her, but she knew that whatever had just popped into TJ's mind, it had to be big.

TJ remained gone until the others had finished their lunch, and the bell rang. They all began heading to their designated classes.

Isabella was walking to her locker to get her stuff, as were the others, when she spotted a bright flash of red.

TJ.

"Wait, TJ!" she called. The flash kept running past. She let down her hand. She would most likely catch her after school.

All through her classes, TJ couldn't stop thinking about that kid who had helped her up. It had to have all been in her imagination. But there was something all just so familiar about Phineas, she couldn't get it out of her brain.

 _I'll go walk it off after school,_ she thought. _Man, my imagination is really out there. I must miss Dad too much._

After that, she tried concentrating on her usual schoolwork, but the image of Phineas was always at the back of her mind subconsciously.

School was finally out for the day. The school kids filed in lines for the buses.  
TJ was still considering the epiphany she had had earlier. She was still in denial about it. While she thought about it, she was lost in deep thought.  
After the bus driver had honked, she finally snapped out of it. As the teenager boarded the bus that would take her to the orphanage of her current residence, she still continued to think about the situation.

Finally the bus stopped in the far side of Danville. The last stop on the bus driver's route. He let her off.

She walked to the front door of the orphanage and stepped in. "I'm here, Miss Allen," she called.

Miss Allen walked into the room. She was a kind lady, somewhat stout in her appearance. "Good, you're back, honey. Guess what?" she said excitedly.  
"What?" asked the girl, only partly curious.  
"We have located your next of kin! We knew that who your parents left you to, your uncle Alexander, had passed away, but we found his wife, and you are going to her! If she accepts, that is." said the woman, with energy in her voice.  
"Really?" asked TJ. "You found her, for real? This isn't a joke?" she asked. Her face brightened.  
"Yep, honey, we found her!" said Miss Allen.  
TJ exclaimed in happiness. She hugged the woman.  
"That's awesome! After the crappy day I've had at school today, this is incredible." she said. She started jumping up and down. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh-my-gosh Oh-my-gosh Oh-my-gosh..." came the excited screams.

"Now wait a second, honey. Only if she signs the papers and lets you live with her." said Miss Allen.  
"Oh, I know. But this is just so exciting, oh my gosh!" exclaimed the excited teenager.

The other girls came to see what was the matter.  
"What's up with her?" asked Toby, the oldest there at 17.  
One of the smaller ones, Rita, who had been watching the whole thing unfold, said, "TJ's gonna get adopted!"  
"Already?" said Toby, with an air of annoyance. "She's only been here three days!"  
"Now, Toby. Don't ruin her happiness. We've found her family. And she's been in an orphanage before." said Miss Allen, almost scolding.  
Toby snorted.

"I'm glad you gettin' adopted, TJ," said little Rita.  
"Aww, I am too. If they let me." she said, picking the little girl up.  
"I wish I could get adopted," said the child.  
"I know you will, Rita. You're gonna get adopted by an awesome family that has lots of puppies and kitties." said TJ, smiling at the small girl's ambition. She gently put her down. Rita grinned and ran to her room.

After the girl had left, TJ tried to smile at Toby. She only frowned more.  
"You're going to get adopted too, Toby. You know that," she said softly.  
Toby didn't answer. She turned away, but her expression softened slightly.  
"Thanks."  
TJ smiled. She went and patted the girl on the shoulder.  
She took her backpack and went into her room.

Linda Flynn-Fletcher answered the telephone's incessant ringing.

"Hello?"  
She let the voice on the other end speak.  
"Yes, this is she."  
"Mm-hm."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Wow, that's...that's incredible."  
A long pause.  
"I-I don't know. I'll have to talk to my family."  
"Thank you. We'll see."

She hung up the phone and stared ahead in complete surprise. She sat down.  
"This is...wow. This is incredible...I thought she was dead as well..." she thought aloud. She continued her soliloquy until the boys walked in.

A few minutes later, she heard Phineas' call in the kitchen. "Hi, Mom! We're hoo-oome!"  
She stood up, having recovered from her initial shock. She walked into the kitchen where the boys were. They greeted their mother with a hug.  
"Mom, today was interesting at school. We met this new girl today! She has red hair like me, and her name is TJ!" said her son enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, sweetie, that's great. Listen, I'll talk to you guys later. I have to make dinner, and then I have some big news." said Linda.  
"Okay!" said Phineas. "Can't wait to hear it!" Phineas said. He and Ferb left their backpacks in the house, then went outside to plan another invention.

"So, guys, I have some news." said Linda, beginning the usual dinnertime conversation.  
The family looked at her and waited for her to begin.  
"So, Social Services called today. Remember Alexander's brother, Richard?" she said.  
"Yes," said Lawrence.  
"Who are those?" asked Phineas.  
"Alexander was your biological father, dear. He passed when you were about a year old, remember?" said Linda. "And Richard was your uncle. He died a few months ago in a fire, along with your aunt Olivia. And we thought that their daughter had died too? Well, turns out she didn't."  
"What?" exclaimed the whole family in shock.  
"Yes. She's still alive, and was put in an orphanage. They said that they had located who Richard and Olivia had left her to in the will, originally Alexander, but since he's gone, she goes to me if I accept. I wanted to ask you all about it before I said yes."  
"Well, what else can we do? She can't possibly be left in an orphanage all her life. And with us with room and reachable? I vote yes." said Lawrence.  
"That sounds so cool! So we have a cousin now?" asked Phineas. "I mean, besides Ferb's cousins, we don't have any."  
"Yes, yes you do. So what do you think, should we take her in? What with Candace being moved out in her own apartment, we do have an extra room." said Linda.  
"I think we should!" said Phineas excitedly.  
"I'm all right with it, dear. What else can we do?" said Lawrence.  
"Ferb, sweetie, what about you? You get a say in this too," said Linda.  
Ferb nodded.  
"So it's settled. Call them back, Linda darling, and we'll sign the papers." said Lawrence.

The next day, Linda and Lawrence took a day off of work and signed the adoption papers for their newfound family member. After school that day, she would come to the house and move in.

School went as normal, if you could call it that, for TJ. She took the bus back to the orphanage.

When she got in, Miss Allen was waiting in the front room for the girls to come home. She had an undeniable smile on her face.  
TJ walked in after the other girls and said hi to Miss Allen. She was waiting for her.  
"Guess what, honey?" the lady said excitingly.  
"What?"  
"They signed."

A loud squeal escaped TJ. She hugged Miss Allen again.  
"Aaaaaaah! I can't believe this is happening!" she screamed happily. "So they signed the papers, they really did?"  
"Yep, sweetheart, legal and tender." said Miss Allen. "You are gonna live with your aunt Linda and your step-uncle Lawrence, honey."  
Another scream. "Better start packin' your stuff, TJ. You leave today." said Miss Allen.  
"What...today?" said TJ. "That was fast."  
"Yes, yes it was. But you'd better go," she said.  
"Okay!" TJ called over her shoulder as she ran to her room.

A few minutes later, she was packed and ready. Miss Allen had gathered the rest of the girls in the living room.  
"Now, girls, TJ is leaving today. She hasn't been here very long, but she has been in another orphanage for two months. So she isn't new to this. But she is being legally adopted by her aunt. I want you all to say your goodbyes."  
Rita, who had brought it upon herself to befriend the new recruit, stepped forward. She hugged TJ's legs. "Imma miss you, TJ," said the small girl.  
TJ picked her up and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you too, Rita." She put her down.  
Toby gave TJ a fist bump. "See ya, TJ." she said without much emotion.

The other girls came to say their goodbyes. As soon as they were done, TJ hugged Miss Allen one last time. As the head of the orphanage, she was like a mother to her, because she was considerably nicer than the other Head, who was disagreeable and harsh.  
She said goodbye to the whole orphanage, and left the house.

Outside was Linda and Lawrence.. They were coming in to greet their new inheritance  
They got out of the car and walked to meet TJ.  
"Hi there! I'm Linda Flynn-Fletcher, your aunt. This is Lawrence, your uncle." said a tall redheaded lady. Standing next to her was a man, with brown hair, glasses, and an odd nose.  
She slowly walked up to them. She couldn't believe it. Now she had a family. surely this one couldn't quite replace the one she had lost, but it was a start.  
"Hi. I'm TJ. Short for Teresa June. Nice to meet you finally." she said slowly.  
"Actually, you have met me before, when you were a baby. I haven't seen you since you were two," said Linda. "You used to come over and play with your cousins."  
"I'm sure I'll remember when I see them," she said.

They got into the car and drove off.

About twenty minutes later, they had reached the Flynn-Fletcher house.  
"Here it is, TJ. Your new home," said Lawrence.  
She looked out the window. Outside stood a beautiful yellow house. She gasped.  
They helped her get her bags out of the trunk of the car. She took one and headed for the door.  
Linda opened the door for her. She walked inside. There stood her two cousins.

She let her bag hit the floor with a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas gasped.

None other than TJ, the kid whom he had met as school yesterday, was standing at the door.  
"Ferb, that's-that's her," he whispered.  
Ferb nodded.

TJ gasped as well. She picked up her bag. "Phineas?" she said in shock. "You-you're my cousin?"  
"I guess..." he said, just as shocked.  
"But, we just met at school! I...I don't even know what to say...I knew you looked familiar! That's why I rushed off to the bathroom...you reminded me too much of Dad, I thought I was having hallucinations..."  
"I know, I didn't know why you had done that...but Isabella told me that she thought something was up, but I didn't follow. I just..." he trailed off in complete surprise.  
"So we were cousins all along and we didn't even notice...? Ferb?" she asked.  
Ferb shrugged. "I didn't know, although I usually do. I haven't met you before. Me and Father moved here after you left, evidently."  
"Yeah, that's right. You used to come over here all the time to play with me and Candace, I remember that," said Phineas. "And then, well...he died and you moved away. I can barely remember Uncle Richard and Aunt Olivia, just barely. And then Mom married Dad."  
"And the rest is history," said Ferb.  
TJ and Phineas nodded as if in a daze.

In walked Linda and Lawrence. She smiled. "Good, you've already began to reacquaint," she said.  
TJ and Phineas pointed to each other. "We met each other at school!" they both exclaimed at the same time.  
"What?" said Linda. "You...have already met?"  
They nodded. "Ferb too," said Phineas. "She got tripped at lunch. I helped her up, and invited her to sit with us."  
TJ nodded vigorously.  
The woman eyed the three in surprise. "Well, that's interesting. At least you already know them," she said.  
"Yeah. But that's so weird...well, I guess it isn't, just a coincidence." said TJ.

"Hey, why don't Phineas and Ferb show you to your room and then around the house. We'll call Candace over for dinner, and have a little celebration." said Linda.  
"Okay! C'mon, TJ! You'll get Candace's old room, since she moved out a few months ago. And then you can see the house, and our room! And then we'll..." Phineas said, pulling TJ up the stairs as his voice got farther away.  
Linda laughed to herself. _Phineas, you eager kid,_ she thought.

Phineas and TJ, with Ferb in tow, got to Candace's old room. He opened the door and let her in.  
"So here's the room." He paused to let her look around. "You like it?"  
"Yeah! It's cool," she said.  
"Anything we can do for ya?" asked Phineas.  
"Only if it's not too hard."  
"Not a whole lot is hard for Ferb and me," he said. "We once built a rollercoaster."  
"Like a little backyard one or something?" she asked.  
Here, Ferb spoke up. "No. We built one that spanned the whole city."  
" _What?_ You're joking."  
"Nope, he's right, TJ. Wanna see pictures? We love to invent stuff. We have a whole scrapbook, and blueprints, and sketches! After we show you the house, we'll show you our room and that." said Phineas excitedly.  
"What? I need photographic evidence. Hang on." She put her bag on the bed. "As for that question, um, does the room have to be pink?"  
"No. What color?"  
"Preferably green, or at least blue. I despise pink." she said.  
"Oh. Okay, we can do that. With Mom and Dad's permission. Why not pink? I thought every girl loved pink." Phineas said.  
"I hate to break it to you, Phin, but not this one. I just don't like that color. Green is my fave." she said.  
"Okay. Well then. All right, TJ, wanna see the rest?"  
"Yup."

They left the room. They toured the upstairs first, leaving out Phineas and Ferb's room so that they could leave that as a last surprise. They showed her Linda and Lawrence's room and the upstairs bathroom. Then they went downstairs and showed her the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and the downstairs bathroom. Then they went into the attic, garage and the basement, and also the Panic Room.

"You guys ever just come up here to the attic and see what cool stuff there is here?" TJ asked.  
"No, not very often. But we did come up here once for some parts that Dad said he had." said Phineas.  
"We should explore up here one day," she said.  
They agreed.

Finally, Phineas said it was time to show her their room. They led the way and opened the door for her.  
"So this is our room, as you can see," said Phineas. "We have our beds, and the totem pole, and the aquarium, and Ferb's telephone booth thing, which is really cool, and up there-" Here he stopped and pointed. "-is the pull down screen we have for video games. And here's the other bookshelf, and the Easter Island Head."  
"Cool." She finally noticed the guitars in the corner. "You guys play?" she asked, gesturing toward them.  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
"Nah, never tried. I wanna learn though."  
"Maybe we can teach you then. Here, wanna see the video game screen slash live video feed?"  
"Sure." she replied excitedly.  
Ferb grabbed a remote from the desk and pressed a button. Instantly a large hatch opened in the blue-sky ceiling and a screen pulled down. The screen lit up and images from each of the rooms in the house popped up.  
"Wow..." said TJ, speechless.  
"We didn't put in a computer, for convenience's sake. A regular computer is easier, cause you don't have to crane your neck backwards to see it, and also this thing doesn't have a keyboard plugin, although we could easily put one in." said Phineas. "We have easy access from each of our beds, and control the machine using two remotes and video game controllers," he continued.  
"That's so cool!" she said. "You guys are awesome!"  
"Thanks. You wanna see our other inventions?" asked Phineas.  
"Yeah!" said TJ. She was ecstatic.

"Here's one," said Phineas. "This is a pet bed for Perry."  
"Who's Perry?" asked TJ.  
"Dude, we forgot to show her!" Phineas exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead. "Okay, where'd he go?"  
The boys looked around for him. The platypus walked in after a few minutes of calling.  
"And this is Perry!" said Phineas, holding up his beloved pet.  
"Awww. Can I hold him?" she asked. Phineas handed him to her. "He would love Padme," she said.  
"Who's Padme?" asked Phineas.  
"She's my pet platypus. Oh, crud! I left her in the car! Be back in a flash," she said, handing Perry back to Phineas and rushing downstairs.

After a few minutes she returned with a female platypus in her arms. "This is Padme."  
"She's adorable! And she looks just as smart as Perry," said Phineas. He petted her gently. Ferb came up and patted her too.  
TJ set her down. "You forgot to mention what the pet bed does," she informed her cousins.  
"Oh, yeah. Well, it feeds him and gives him water automatically, and is self-heating. Also it's like a massage chair, but a pet bed. It also cools him in the winter." Phineas said. "He didn't use it much at first, but now he does. He loves it. Hey! We could make one for Padme, too, if you want."  
"Cool! It'd make her feel a little better, new environment and all. Sure, thanks," she said, smiling now more than ever.  
"We'll get right on it. After dinner, that is," he said.  
"Yeah. Well, I'd better get settled in." said TJ.  
"Yeah." said Phineas.  
The three walked out of the room, leaving the two platypuses.

After they were sure that the humans were gone, they stood up and introduced themselves.  
"Hi," said Padme.  
"Hi. My name's Perry. You?" said Perry.  
"Padme. Nice to meet you, Perry." she said.  
"Same." He smiled. They shook hands.  
They heard voices. Instantly they put on their "mindless domestic pet" look.  
The voices passed. Padme stood up.  
"Well, see ya around, Perry." said Padme. She winked at him and walked out of the room on all fours.  
Perry smiled again.

Padme walked into TJ's new room. She looked around as soon as she was sure that no one could see her without her mindless cover. _Nice room,_ she thought. _Too bad it has to be pink._

TJ herself, Phineas and Ferb were all in there, helping TJ get settled in at that moment. She had unpacked her bags and was starting to put her stuff away. The boys helped her arrange stuff and put her clothes away.

"Well, I guess that's it then, huh, TJ?" asked Phineas.  
"Yup, got it all." she replied.

The doorbell rang from downstairs. "Looks like Candace is here," said Ferb.


	4. Chapter 4

The threesome walked downstairs to greet Candace.

The eighteen-year-old redhead was standing at the door as Linda opened it and let her oldest in. "Hi," she said as she shrugged off her light windbreaker.  
"So I hear we have a new addition here."

"Yes, yes we do," said Linda, hugging Candace. "And here she is!"

TJ, Phineas and Ferb walked in at that moment. TJ looked at Candace.

"C-Candace...?" she asked. She squinted toward the teenager.

"TJ? Is that you?"

She nodded. "Yup...that's-that's me."

TJ ran up and hugged her older cousin. "Jeesh, Candy, it's been forever." she said, letting go of her.

"Yeah. I remember, your mom would take you over here to play with me and Phineas," said Candace.

"Those were the times. Well, they would be, if I could remember." said TJ.

"Yeah. Well, it's nice to finally see ya again!" said Candace, smiling.

TJ nodded again earnestly. "Yep. You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. What's Mom cooking tonight?"

"Not sure, but I think fried chicken."

"Awesome."


End file.
